Dormida
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: En una fecha muy especial, Jean decide terminar su último dibujo y visitarla nuevamente. La rutina de su vida es limitada, sus deseos de continuar también. Solo la necesita a ella, pero Mikasa está más lejos que antes, ella está dormida desde hace 3 años. One-shot


Apenas estaba terminando el dibujo que había hecho, no estaba muy seguro si debía agregarle más sombras, el carboncillo de su lápiz estaba casi sin punta, podría afilarla nuevamente y tratar de acentuar más la mirada pero temía arruinar los perfectos ojos de la mujer que siempre dibujaba. Siempre.

Dejó el lápiz a un lado y observó su trabajo. Jean no era artista, era un estúpido estudiante de derecho con un trabajo de medio tiempo en un buffet de abogados de Trost y pocos recursos para mantener su vida, pero aun así le gustaba dibujar, lo hacía desde que era niño, dibujaba desde siempre, trazos feos e infantiles que trataban de imitar flores, animales, paisajes o a su madre, trazos que se fueron volviendo más precisos a medida que sus manitos infantiles crecían y sus ojos se volvían más observadores.

No era un genio del dibujo, solo era un pasatiempo, antes solo dibujaba lo que le llamara la atención, especialmente paisajes o edificios que merecían ser retratados en los pequeños cuadernillos donde tenía todos sus garabatos. Hasta que con apenas 12 años conoció a alguien que se volvió el centro de todo.

La primera vez que vio a Mikasa, supo que era ella a quién deseaba dibujar siempre. Comenzó con bocetos nada definidos donde el cabello oscuro era lo único que se tomó la molestia de detallar, luego a los ojos, la nariz pequeña y respingada, y cuando menos lo notó su libreta estaba llena de pequeñas siluetas de una niña con rasgos asiáticos.

Leonardo Da Vinci hizo múltiples dibujos, retrató de manera detallada y hasta obsesiva en sus dibujos todo aquello que considerara interesante y despertara su profunda curiosidad. Jean por su parte era un hombre simple, alejado de la posibilidad de ser un genio, entre las cosas que le interesaban y le importaban solo había una constante. Una persona.

 _Mikasa…_

Miró por última vez su dibujo, no sabía si era el mejor, al anterior le puso una ligera capa de color con acuarelas, al final el resultado no fue el esperado pero se sintió medianamente satisfecho al ser la primera vez que empleaba algo diferente al grafito para su pasatiempo personal. Pero, a este dibujo no deseaba ponerle nada más.

\- Te quedo muy bonito, Jean. En verdad estás mejorando cada día…

Jean se sobresaltó levemente, Marco era molesto cuando aparecía en la habitación sin tocar. Aunque no era que lo necesitara, eran compañeros de cuarto, la privacidad era bastante reducida para un par de hombres que vivían en una reducida vivienda dentro de la residencia universitaria para los estudiantes de otros distritos de la región.

\- Deberías pensar seriamente en intentar vender tus dibujos, quizás alguien podría pagarte por dibujarlo.

\- Es un pasatiempo, Marco – Jean suspiró, tomó con delicadeza el dibujo y lo guardó en el fólder negro donde otros dibujos con el mismo rostro estaban guardados. Aunque le pagaran, Jean había prometido no volver a dibujar nada más que no fuera ese rostro delicado de cabello precioso hasta… hasta que ella volviera.

\- ¿Vas… vas a ir hoy también? – Marco titubeó al verlo pararse y buscar su casaca entre la ropa de oficina que Jean mantenía colgada en el clóset – pensé que hoy debías ir al buffet, Jean, puede que le agrades a Pixis pero no aceptará…

\- Porque le agrado a Pixis es que conseguí cambiar mi horario. El lunes iré a primera hora y me dejaré esclavizar – dijo sin preocupaciones mientras tomaba una mochila vieja y la llevaba a su hombro – no creo volver temprano hoy, quizás deberías salir con Mina…

La novia de Marco no se tomaba tan bien que su novio prefiriera pasar encerrado en su habitación cuidando a su patético mejor amigo en vez de salir con ella en una romántica cita. Jean no necesitaba ser el causante de la ruptura de una pareja que parecía merecer llegar al altar.

 _Como si las historias de amor se hicieran realidad…_

\- Pero… pensé que hoy tenías asesoría con Hitch en la tarde ¿Acaso te acuerdas de tus asesorados?

Había olvidado por completo a Hitch, la mujer de cabello corto y sonrisa coqueta a la que trataba de hacer entrar en su cabeza algo sobre Ciencias jurídicas, si le permitieran opinar sinceramente diría que Hitch era un caso perdido, pero como no tenía la posibilidad de hablar de esa forma ante su profesor y dado que también necesitaba el dinero que recibía en contribución por su tiempo como asesor, no podía desahuciarla, si Hitch reprobaba, aún con su ayuda, no sería su problema pero debía completar sus horas de asesoría.

\- Lo olvidaste – Marco suspiró, Jean vio la expresión triste de su mejor amigo, no, no era tristeza, era decepción – Jean ¿no crees que está llevando las cosas demasiado…?

\- Llamaré a Dreyse. Le pediré cambiar la clase para mañana, no se le da mal mentir, podrá inventarse una excusa ante Shadis – interrumpió a Marco mientras sacaba su celular, debía hacer la llamada cuanto antes y estaba seguro que le debería un favor si la mujer accedía. Se arrepentiría después por eso.

El muchacho pecoso no respondió, bajó su mirada y parecía incómodo con la situación.

\- En verdad, necesitas salir con Mina. Hazlo. Arreglaré las cosas con Hitch…

\- Jean – Marco se puso de pie, los ojos oscuros lo miraron profundamente, Kirstein vio la sombra de la duda en la cara redonda del muchacho. También vio preocupación, mucha.

No supo cuánto tiempo el muchacho pecoso estuvo parado mirándolo acusadoramente pero sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra. Jean comenzaba a desesperarse, se hacía tarde, debía salir ya si deseaba pasar todo el día con ella, la única mujer que siempre le interesó. Era un día especial ¿Por qué Marco no abría la boca y escupía lo que le oprimía la garganta?

\- Nada, Jean… nada – dijo al final al notar la impaciencia de su amigo, bajó su vista nuevamente – quizás si salga con Mina, me dijo que una película se veía interesante…

Jean asintió al escuchar eso, alzó su mano en despedida y salió rápido de la habitación que compartían. No se tomó la molestia en prepararse algo en la pequeña kitchenette ni en asegurarse que tuviera la llave. Estaba apurado, no era un día cualquiera, no para Jean. Era una fecha que jamás olvidaría.

Salió del campus universitario, caminó lo más rápido hacia el paradero e hizo la fila en silencio. No estaba seguro de que debía sentir, hace mucho que no sabía cómo sentirse con nada. Decir que había perdido el hilo de su vida era mentir, su vida seguía, continuaba con su día a día, estudiando, trabajando, respirando. Sobreviviendo en un mundo que lo había hundido en una rutina aplastante.

Sin poder evitarlo, apretó el fólder negro contra su pecho. Podía estar sobreviviendo pero había algo que desde hace casi tres años que no hacía: vivir. La vida era su rutina que se tatuaba cada día más en su piel, en su barba insipiente sin afeitar, en su cabello desordenado que solo peinaba para ir al buffet de Pixis ¿Había algo que lo emocionara? Sí, había algo. Pero era patético, la emoción desbordaba su cuerpo al ver una habitación gris, con personas grises y una mujer gris que descansaba.

No era el mismo, lo sabía, Marco también, sus padres y todo aquel que lo conocía lo sabía. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Aparentar una sonrisa cuando se sentía incapaz de formarla? Nada tenía sabor, nada tenía color excepto el gris y las acuarelas. Apenas sentía la calidez del sol, quizás terminara por volverse un zombi.

Un estúpido zombi que seguía atado a un espejismo, a algo que nunca fue y que probablemente, nunca sería.

Sus pensamientos lo absorbían, apenas notaba lo que pasaba en su exterior, el mundo giraba en una velocidad diferente a la suya, ellos decían que todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Jean los odiaba, para él todo era lento, eterno, insoportablemente pausado como si cada segundo debiera durar horas y cada año cerca de una vida.

La voz monótona del bus anunciando el paradero cercano al hospital de Trost lo hizo desprenderse un momento de su melancolía patética y sentido de autocompasión. Empujó a algunas personas, se disculpó con las mujeres mayores e ignoró los insultos de otras. No era un hombre amable, no era un hombre con mucho tacto, era solo Jean Kirstein, un sujeto peligrosamente sincero y estúpidamente enamorado.

Conocía ese hospital de memoria, era el más grande de la región Rose, no tanto como el de Shinganshina, pero lo suficiente para marear a un visitante primerizo y desorientado. No saludó a ninguna enfermera a pesar de que ellas lo reconocieran. Hizo la pregunta de rutina a la enfermera que estaba en el puesto de atención, recibió la misma respuesta. Ni siquiera sentía algo con eso.

Sus pasos resonaban en los largos pasillos, giró a la derecha, subió escaleras, caminó por otro pasillo y se encontró con la puerta gris de la habitación gris. No tocó, abrió la puerta y por un momento dejó de respirar.

Ver el cabello oscuro, la piel pálida y los ojos grises de alguien que estaba sentado frente a la cama lo sobresaltó, dejó que su mente pensara lo que quisiera pensar, que su imaginación embriagada por una esperanza insulsa lo embargaran antes de que el reflejo que deseaba ver allí sentado se desvaneciera y dejara ver a quien realmente estaba allí. Un Ackerman, pero no quién deseaba.

\- Hoy también vienes – la voz de Levi sonaba tan carente de emociones como siempre, apenas lo miró un instante antes de regresar su vista a la mujer que dormía en la cama.

\- Si… lamento no haber tocado, profesor.

\- No estamos en la universidad, aquí no soy tu profesor, mocoso – respondió sin voltear a verlo, sus ojos seguía fijos en la mujer joven de rostro demasiado pálido, demacrado y conectado a un respirador.

Entró con timidez, pocas veces veía a Levi allí, quizás menos de lo esperado de uno de los pocos familiares consanguíneos de Mikasa, Eren decía que para el profesor era difícil ver a su prima postrada en una cama, Jean creía que era más que eso ¿Quizás culpa? Jamás podría preguntarle directamente y menos si la respuesta implicaba tener razón. No era culpa de nadie, de eso estaba seguro Jean, pero él no era nadie para tratar de consolar a otros cuando ni siquiera podía consolarse a sí mismo.

La mano de Levi estaba sobre la de Mikasa, el contraste era enfermizo, la piel del profesor siempre fue pálida, sus manos siempre fueron delgadas y pequeñas dada su altura, pero las de Mikasa tenían un color tan blanco casi mortuorio, tenía piel casi pegada a los huesos y su muñeca estaba conectada a varias vías intravenosas. Sus manos se veían tan frágiles, podían quebrarse si alguien la apretara con fuerza.

Desvió la vista hacia la ventana, Jean dejó su mochila en el otro sillón que estaba a un lado de la mesita arrimada contra la pared gris opuesta. En esa mesita había un florero vacío y a su lado, un cuadro pequeño enmarcado con un dibujo a lápiz carboncillo retocado con acuarelas de colores.

\- Armin vendrá pronto – Levi se levantó sin soltar la mano de su prima – ya que estás acá, espéralo.

Escuchó como el profesor le susurró algo a Mikasa en un idioma diferente al suyo, tal vez era japonés, lo dijo bajito, suave y pronunciando lentamente como si tratara que esa frase se grabara en la mente de una dormida Ackerman.

\- Si es cierto lo que dicen los doctores, ella debe escucharnos…

Jean asintió, estaba seguro que podía escucharlos. Definitivamente.

El hombre joven se despidió, miró por última vez a su prima antes de decidir salir de la habitación ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí? Quizás Jean no debió llegar e interrumpir, pero tampoco podía negar que él también deseaba estar con ella. Sentarse a su lado, dibujarla, leerle, hablarle de lo que pasaba por su vida, de cómo cambiaban las cosas y tomar esas frágiles manos frías entre las suyas en un intento de darle calor.

Sacó del fólder el dibujo que había acabado esa mañana, tomó el cuadro y con delicadeza sacó el anterior y repuso el nuevo, hacía eso cada dos o tres semanas, siempre. Era otra de sus patéticas rutinas, retractarla y volverla un pequeño cuadro ¿Tenía alguna razón eso que hacía? No, era su pasatiempo convertido en una obligación autoimpuesta. Mikasa llevaba tres años en coma y Jean se dio el trabajo de seguir dibujándola, de imaginársela despierta y retractarla como si fuera un fotógrafo que captura los años de vida de sus modelos.

Solo que Jean captaba los años perdidos.

El dibujo era diferente, en el anterior solo se veía a Mikasa con la expresión tan propia de ella, pensativa y con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Este era especial, era Mikasa pero con el cabello corto, con la bufanda que siempre llevaba cuando estaba despierta y una sonrisa que aleteaba en sus labios, una mueca que daba la sensación que la mujer del dibujo podría ensancharla más en cualquier momento. Pero no pasaría.

Cuando le dijeron que cortarían su precioso cabello negro, Jean se horrorizo, necesitó que Armin le explicara que era por recomendación del doctor, al final lo hicieron, la enfermera lo hizo con mucho cuidado, dejando algo del antiguo peinado como el típico mechón que sobresalía de su flequillo y otro que a un lado de su cara tapaba una cicatriz.

\- Se parece al profesor Levi. No le gustará cuando despierte – Eren trató de bromear pero solo logró formar una sonrisa triste en su cara, Jean no la veía así.

Fue por eso que se animó a dibujarla así, con ese corte improvisado, ella era bella, no necesitaba de ese cabello largo negro para seguir siéndolo. Así como tampoco necesitaba de ese cabello para seguir siendo amada por Jean.

Delineó la superficie del cuadro por un instante ¿Estaba bien eso? Imaginarla despierta cuando en verdad no lo estaba, retratarla viva cuando en realidad su cuerpo se consumía poco a poco ¿Qué pasaba si…? ¿Qué ocurriría con Jean si…?

Negó fuertemente, apretó los dientes y se maldijo por ser tan débil y no tener la fe inquebrantable de Armin.

Cuando se sentó donde antes estuvo Levi, bajó la mirada, estuvo tentado a abrir su boca y dejar salir todo lo que pensaba, de volver a ser el idiota adolescente que no medía sus palabras y soltaba todo su verbo ácido hacia cualquiera. La sinceridad no era bien recibida y menos cuando eras un cabrón como Jean.

Decidió alzar su rostro y verla, a pesar de que doliera ¿Hace cuánto no lloraba? Bastante, ya no había fuerza para eso, ni tiempo, movió su mano con timidez y la posó suavemente sobre la de Mikasa, estaba tan fría, siempre tan fría. La primera vez que la vio, recordaba perfectamente cómo su cara se sonrojó y hasta sus orejas cobraron un color rojizo, recordaba sus tartamudeos, lo difícil que se le hacía medir sus palabras y los nervios que sintió al verla acercarse a él para preguntarle por el aula 104.

Sentía como si hubieran pasado miles de años desde esa vez, aún recordaba a esa pequeña Mikasa, pero era un espejismo que se desvanecía al verla allí como realmente estaba. Dormida, inmóvil, gris y conectada a respiradores.

Habitación gris, personas grises y una mujer gris.

\- ¿Sabes, Mikasa? Probablemente la siguiente semana no pueda venir tan seguido como quisiera – comenzó con su monólogo, sus dedos delinearon la frágil mano de la mujer mientras los ojos cafés de Jean estaban fijos en el rostro demacrado – no es porque no quiera venir, es solo que Pixis probablemente me esclavice y Hitch, esa mujer no permitirá que olvide que le debo un favor…

No pudo continuar, no sabía que más decirle en esos momentos, a veces le hablaba sobre la universidad, a veces metía algunas anécdotas algo tontas sobre sus experiencias en ese buffet medianamente reconocido, o le describía cómo estaba el día, cómo había cambiado algún determinado lugar. O simplemente hablaba para evitar caer en el silencio abrumador que le recordaba que ella estaba dormida y no podría responderle aunque lo deseara.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo voltear, esbozó una sonrisa cansada al ver llegar a Armin, traía en sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores de unos cuántos lirios blancos.

 _Por supuesto, la flor favorita de Mikasa._

\- ¡Jean! No pensé que vinieras tan temprano – la cara de Armin denotaba cansancio, su sonrisa era triste, muy triste.

¿Acaso Jean se vería así cuando sonriera?

\- Es un día importante, decidí tomarme esa libertad.

Armin caminó hacia la mesita donde estaba el florero, metió las flores con delicadeza, una por una, tratando de no lastimarlas en el proceso. Era un ramo verdaderamente bonito, tan vivo, tan puro.

\- Hiciste otro dibujo.

\- Si – Jean respondió mecánicamente antes de regresar su vista a Mikasa.

El muchachito rubio se sentó en el otro sillón, Kirstein no sabía si debía cambiarle de asiento, después de todo Armin era el mejor amigo de Mikasa, mientras que él, Jean no era nada pero egoístamente quería quedarse allí, sujetando esa mano.

\- Te esfuerzas mucho, Jean. Demasiado.

\- No me esfuerzo para nada, Armin – no deseaba continuar esa conversación pero sabía que ese muchachito no se callaría - ¿Vendrá Eren?

\- La señora Jaeger debe llegar pronto – Armin arrugó las cejas al notar el abrupto cambio de tema – Eren tardará más, había… había algo en que debía ayudar a Annie, no fue planeado, Jean, fue de improviso y Eren debe estar con su novia…

Jean había dejado de escuchar a Armin cuando el muchacho de cabello rubio mencionó a Annie. No tenía nada contra ella, nada, ni siquiera la conocía lo suficiente como para tenerlo pero saber que Eren estaba con ella en vez de estar en el lugar de Jean, le dolía, lo molestaba. Si Mikasa sintiera la mano de Eren entrelazando sus dedos como lo hacía Jean, quizás si pudiera sentir calor y quizás, solo quizás, pudiera ocurrir un milagro.

Pero Mikasa no era la novia de Eren, y Jean no era de quien Mikasa estaba enamorada. La Ackerman adoraba al idiota Jaeger, lo amaba tanto que sacrificó su integridad para protegerlo. Aún tenía pesadillas de ese día, ese terrible día que no debió ocurrir, donde la mujer empujó a Eren justo segundos antes de que el descarrilado vehículo tratara de atropellarlo. Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ella recibió el impacto directo.

No vio el accidente, él estaba en otro lado, lejos, parado como un idiota frente a un cine, con una camelia blanca en la mano, esperando a una Mikasa que no iría, titubeando entre llamarla o no, esperando, esperando y esperando, como siempre.

Cerró los ojos al recordar escuchar nuevamente la voz de Eren contestando el celular de Mikasa, diciendo entre llantos desesperados sobre un accidente, sobre sangre, sobre una Mikasa inconsciente.

No recordaba cómo llegó al hospital, no recordaba si corrió, si tomó taxi o simplemente caminó como un autómata. No había camelia blanca en su mano, no había rastros de su ropa arreglada, estaba sucio, desaliñado y con deseos de que fuera todo una estúpida broma de Eren.

Pero fue la realidad, el inicio de una realidad que lo engulló y lo redujo a eso, a ser un hombre miserable sobreviviendo y dibujando a una mujer en coma desde hace tres años.

\- Jean ¡Jean!

Kirstein sacudió la cabeza y decidió voltearse por un momento y sostener la preocupada mirada de Armin.

\- Estaba distraído, perdón.

Armin, apretó los labios. Parecía debatirse entre decir algo o guardar silencio. La misma expresión que vio en Marco en la mañana.

\- A veces me preocupas. A veces creo que el que está peor eres tú, han pasado tres años y siento que no puedes superarlo ¿Sabes que no es culpa tuya, cierto?

\- Sé que no es culpa de nadie, Mikasa decidió proteger a Eren, fue su decisión – respondió frío, más para sí mismo que para Armin.

No culpaba ni a Eren, no culpaba a nadie, pero una voz en su cabeza le recordaba que ese día Mikasa había aceptado salir con él, que por él fue que ella caminó por esa autopista. Era una idiotez, Jean no sabía lo que pasaría, que Eren la acompañaría a encontrase con él, tampoco sabía que el semáforo no funcionaría, que el conductor hablaría por teléfono ni que Mikasa no dudaría ni un segundo en recibir el daño por Jaeger.

La primera vez que tuvo el valor para pedirle salir, la única vez que logró que ella por un momento olvidara la reciente relación de Eren con Annie, fue la última vez que ella estuvo consciente ¿Cómo no podía sentirse mal? ¿Cómo podía no tener pensamientos crueles hacia él? ¿Cómo?

\- Entonces, si no es un inconsistente sentido de culpabilidad, debo considerar que es aún peor ¿no?

\- Si, Armin. Es peor, sigo siendo un patético sujeto…

Nuevamente el silencio reinó, fue apenas roto por un suave toque en la puerta, la señora Jaeger, la mujer que había sido como una madre para Mikasa entró, sonrió a los dos. Jean se levantó inmediatamente, hizo una leve reverencia y decidió salir para darles su espacio, después de todo, ellos eran los seres importantes en la vida de la Ackerman.

El resto del día pasó lento. Eren llegó y estuvo dentro de la habitación con su madre y Armin, Jean sabía que apenas se permitía el ingreso de tres personas como máximo, él decidió esperar afuera en la sala de espera mientras leía uno de los libros sobre el estado de coma que había pedido prestado a la facultad de medicina gracias a la profesora Hanji. Desde la noticia de que Mikasa estaba en coma, Jean pasó los primeros días sumido en un estado de catatonia, no lo creía, estaba en shock, Marco decía que parecía ser incapaz de escuchar o notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, completamente ido, completamente incapaz de llorar o pronunciar algo. Probablemente fue una exageración o quizás no, lo cierto era que sus recuerdos de la primera semana desde que ella entró en ese hospital, eran borrosos.

Solo sabía que después de eso, decidió levantarse e iniciar esa rutina que era su vida, la universidad a la que acababa de ingresar no podía irse por la borda, su trabajo de medio tiempo tampoco pero lo que menos podía ocurrir, era dejar a Mikasa. Organizó su vida de tal forma que siempre hubiera un tiempo para ir a ese hospital gris, entrar a la habitación gris, hablar con los doctores y enfermeras grises; y sentarse frente a la mujer gris. Velando un sueño eterno, dibujándola, leyéndole libros que sabía que le gustaban, a veces poniéndole música clásica, Mikasa había logrado ingresar a la Escuela Nacional Superior de Ballet de Trost, pero nunca llegó a estudiar allí, el accidente lo truncó, el accidente lo arruinó todo.

Y comenzó también a leer sobre medicina, sobre casos de personas en coma, sobre cómo cuidar su cuerpo, cómo los alimentaban, su higiene, los ejercicios que le hacían para mantener las funciones motoras de su cuerpo; aprendió mucho, también sobre cómo hablarles podía ayudar. Leyó sobre el sistema nervioso central, leyó sobre temas que en su vida hubiera querido tocar, escribía las palabras que no entendía en un cuadernito para buscar su significado después. Hizo todo un trabajo innecesario para entender la situación en la que se encontraba Mikasa, buscó una respuesta, algo que le dijera que ella podía regresar, algo que le asegurara que era posible. Pero no había nada.

No supo cuánto tiempo los Jaeger y Armin estuvieron con Mikasa, cuando salieron, él seguía en la sala de espera, con un tedioso libro en las manos y con restos de una hamburguesa a medio comer en sus piernas. Se despidió de ellos, al parecer la señora Ackerman quería quedarse pero estaba cansada, demasiado cansada.

\- Quisiera quedarme, yo… Mikasa me necesita… - la mujer tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblaba al hablar y parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

\- Estará bien, mamá. Los doctores y las enfermeras la van a cuidar. Mañana vendremos, te acompañaré – Eren sujetaba a su madre con delicadeza, el muchacho tenía una barba insipiente como Jean y la misma cara desahuciada que su madre.

\- Yo me quedaré un poco más, señora Jaeger – dijo de improviso Jean, la mujer alzó sus grandes ojos marrones y dejó escapar sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias, en verdad, gracias por tanto, por todos estos años – Carla Jaeger tenía la voz quebrada – gracias…

Jean solo asintió, Eren se despidió torpemente, salió con su madre y dejaron atrás a Armin que veía con rostro serio a Jean.

\- Te esfuerzas demasiado – repitió.

\- Si me esforzara demasiado estaría 24/7 aquí pero no. También tengo vida, Armin, no se me olvida.

\- Si se te olvida – Armin posó su mano en el hombro de Jean, sus ojos azules mostraban la misma preocupación que veía en la cara de todos sus allegados más cercanos – hace tres años que se te olvida que tienes vida.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras, Armin soltó su hombro y salió de la sala de espera, escuchó sus pasos resonar lejanos cuando decidió volver a la habitación de Mikasa. No se quedaría mucho, solo deseaba estar con ella hasta que oscureciera, solo un poco más, un poco.

\- ¿La tristeza me está consumiendo? ¿Estoy desapareciendo como tú, Mikasa? – preguntó en voz alta cuando recobró su antigua posición, sentado frente a ella, tomando la mano fría, muy fría.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, con cuidado, mucho cuidado mientras pensaba que debía estar loco ¿Por qué seguía haciendo eso? Era como decía Armin, quizás si se esforzaba mucho, quizás no debía asumir un papel que no le correspondía ¿Por seguía atado a un recuerdo que nunca fue?

 _Es patético pensar que despertará, lleva tres años en coma. Existen miles de mujeres afuera, miles de oportunidades. Solo un idiota se dejaría consumir por un dolor así._

Eso era lo que Jean le hubiera dicho a cualquiera que estuviera en esa situación, pero con él no funcionaba su propia lógica ¿Era patético? Mucho ¿Era ridículo dejar de vivir por consagrar su existencia al cuidado de una antigua compañera de escuela? Era ridículo el solo mencionar que un pedazo de su vida había sido arrancado, vivir costaba, respirar costaba, todo era difícil e imposible de soportar mientras ella durmiera.

¿Dónde estaba Jean Kirstein, el cabrón que no sentía lástima de sí mismo?

Marco le había presentado a varias amigas de Mina, Jean había aceptado salir una vez con Hitch, la había besado y pasó lo que temió, nada, no hubo ninguna sensación en él. Ninguna mujer le llamaba la atención, por ninguna mujer sentía acelerarse el pulso, ni el corazón, ni absolutamente nada. Jean sabía que estaba jodido, la cara de cualquier mujer se transformaba en Mikasa cuando cerraba los ojos.

Y aquí estaba, tomado de la mano con una mujer dormida, metido en sus recuerdos, en el silencio asfixiante de la habitación, viendo pasar los minutos, las horas, tratando de recordar cómo se escuchaba su voz. No la recordaba ¡No la recordaba!

\- Mikasa ¿Debería soltarte? ¿Deberíamos soltarte?

Era una opción, si se desconectaba ella sería libre, dejaría ese cuerpo que no parecía querer moverse. Ella volvería a ser libre.

Pero no era algo que Jean con su egoísmo quisiera. No podía imaginarse que algún día el profesor Levi, la señora Jaeger o hasta Eren tomaran esa terrible decisión ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo pensaban que Jean iba a aceptar eso?! No lo habían dicho, pero se veían cansados, tanto o más que él, esta agonía era dolorosa para todos. Aunque no tan doloroso como sería saber que ya no había un lugar en el mundo gris donde Jean podría ir para tratar de recordar lo que era sentir algo.

\- Hay cosas que nunca serán ¿cierto? Desde que te vi soñé con casarme contigo, hasta pensé en los hijos que tendríamos – rio amargamente, sueños infantiles y estúpidos – vivir en una casita pequeña en las montañas o donde tú quisieras…

La vida pasaba y arrasaba todo, el tiempo con su lento tic-toc y sus insoportables manecillas le hacían recordar eso.

 _Y tú no estás, Mikasa, no estás._

¿Y si nunca volvía?

¿Y si no despertaba nunca?

¿Y si uno de estos días lo recibían con la amarga noticia de su muerte?

Sintió entonces, después de mucho tiempo cómo sus ojos ardían, cómo la angustia y la desesperación que ahogó su pecho hace tres años, volvía a él con más fuerza, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar sus lágrimas, libres, cálidas e infinitamente tristes.

\- No, no va a pasar eso ¿Sabes? ¡No va a pasar! – dijo en medio de sus lágrimas, en su llanto que trataba de ser mudo pero que fallaba.

No iba a pasar, si existía un Dios, ese no podía ser tan injusto con Mikasa, tan cruel con alguien que no merecía tanto dolor. La vida pasaba y ella no volvía, pero lo haría, debía hacerlo. Ella era fuerte, increíblemente fuerte, ella superaría eso.

\- Así no lo superes, yo estaré acá. Siempre. – dijo cuando logró calmarse un poco – Casi olvido decirlo…

Giró el rostro hacia el florero donde Armin había puesto los bellos lirios blancos y ahora también había un globo rojo con letras doradas en él.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa

Cerró los ojos y trató de evocar la última imagen que tenía de Mikasa, la última vez que sus ojos se encontraron y Jean actuó como un nervioso adolescente, muy avergonzado, preguntándole si desea salir con él.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos felices y lejanos que a pesar de que notó que la mano de Mikasa ya no estaba fría del todo, no le prestó atención.

El amor no se podía curar, no era algo que pudiera arrancarse del pecho, Jean lo sabía, estaba totalmente enamorado de un imposible y no le importaba, se mantendría así, a su lado, soportando una carga autoimpuesta y añorando por ver esos ojos oscuros nuevamente. Apretó levemente la mano de Mikasa. Aún no la perdía del todo, aún no se iba del todo ¿verdad?

Y como si se tratara de una respuesta, los dedos esqueléticos de Mikasa Ackerman apretaron levemente los dedos entrelazados de Jean.


End file.
